That's Just Who We Are
by gottaLoveLOVE
Summary: Bellamy thinks Clarke is crazy for risking her life for his, Clarke knows Bellamy is an idiot for doing the same. And Roan? Roan just likes to watch them. - 3x02 Canon Divergence


Based on the prompt: After the forest scene, where Bellamy is like 'We can't lose her! We can't lose Clarke!' He and Monty take off to find a trail. And find her obviously. The rest is up to you

So... when i first read the prompt for some reason I read that Monty had convinced Bellamy but they ended up finding Clarke anyway. I realized my mistake, but once I started it I didn't want to change it , so that will explain the beginning haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

The universe was a sardonic bastard.

But it seemed to have some liking for Bellamy and Clarke. Or maybe it liked to play with them.

(which seemed more probable)

Because when Monty finally convinced a bleeding and screaming Bellamy that they should wait to rescue Clarke, the last thing any of them expected was to find her soon.

Yet, 10 minutes after they've turned west and headed back to Arkadia, they caught sight of two familiar figures. Right there, in the middle of their way back home, walked Roan and Clarke.

(or rather, Roan dragged Clarke to who knows where)

Bellamy's eyebrows shot up, then his legs were running. Monty called after him but for no use. Bellamy only focused on the heart slamming against his chest, the air coming out of his lungs and the blond hair against all that green.

He remembers Clarke turning around, eyes widening and mouth twisting under the gag. He remembers Roan looking at him.

Then everything turned to black.

* * *

Sun rays burned against his lids, creating a mess of yellow and red before he opened them. Bellamy blinked fast and noticed the metallic ceiling.

 _What was he doing in Arkadia?_

His breath hitched, but when he tried to stand up his leg stung. Groaning, he threw his head back, turned it to the left and assessed his surroundings.

The first thing he realized was that he was at the med bay. Second thing was that he wasn't alone.

When he focused his eyes on the stretcher beside his, he didn't expect to see Roan laying asleep there.

Before registering the bandage on his arm or his cuffed hands _,_ Bellamy raised his fist to – he didn't know why ( _punch him?)._ But someone pushed his hand down.

He whipped his head around and froze.

"You need to rest, Bellamy", Clarke said. She glared at him with furrowed eyebrows, all irritated and annoyingly cute.

(and, oh, somehow that took him back to their dropship days.)

He wrinkled his forehead, "Clarke?"

She sensed his confusion and moved her hand away from his as she explained, "Pike and Kane took Roan down. "She averted her eyes and focused on the med bay's entrance," That is after you passed out because you lost too much blood from your leg."

Bellamy opened his mouth, "Clarke- "

She whipped her head to him, "What were you thinking?"

Bellamy glowered and took a deep breath, "Oh, that's rich. "His voice raised, deep and thunderous, "He was going to kill _you_ , Clarke "he tried to lift his torso again but dizziness took over him and he fell back down.

She shook her head, "You don't know that"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes before focusing on her again, "Really? Did _you_?"

It was her time to scoff and look away.

He continued," When you let him take you, did you know he _wasn'_ t going to kill you?" He stared at the side of her head waiting for the reply, "Clarke?"

"No," she snapped," No, I didn't". When her eyes focused on his, the sunlight shone against the suppressed tears, betraying her restraint. "But I knew he was going to kill _you,_ " she said.

Bellamy clenched his jaw, "You shouldn't have done that."

Clarke's breath caught in her throat, "What?"

He swallowed hard and focused on the ceiling "you should have let him with me, I would have found a way and you could have escaped. People need you, Clarke. Our people need you" he looked at her, "you can't just risk your life- "

"You're an idiot", muttered under her breath. Leave it to Bellamy Blake to be the most clueless, self-sacrificing _idiot_ she's ever met.

He swallowed hard, "I would be fine."

"I saw how fine you were going to be when I watched you lay half dead on the ground bleeding."

He grunted and looked away from her. He stared at the ceiling as if his eyes could tear holes in it, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

"You shouldn't have come after me."

Bellamy shook his head, "Yeah, that's never gonna happen," he looked at her and held the gaze.

Clarke's stomach flipped. She exhaled and looked at the door," Well, then I have to live with that."

She looked at her lap and made a decision before staring at him, "but so do you."

He averted his eyes. As he would whenever her feelings and reckless declarations were involved.

Clarke took the opportunity to stand up.

"Try to get some rest, Bellamy," she pleaded before walking away without looking back.

Bellamy was still staring at the door when a low chuckled filled the air. He turned to Roan, who happened to be awake.

Roan raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Who are you?" he asked looking at him curiously.

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows.

"That girl wouldn't stop fighting from the moment I met her. _The mighty Wanheda_ ," he laughed," She just wouldn't give up. She was always scheming, always kicking, always running. I had to sleep with my eyes open, I had to carry an extra knife because of her." He wrinkled his forehead and his sneer got bigger," That is until _you_ showed up."

Bellamy understood what he had asked, and it wasn't his name.

When Bellamy looked at the place where Clarke had disappeared to, he furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know."

"Well," Roan crossed his legs and regarded the entrance, "If the one called Wanheda would let death itself overtake her _because of you_ ", he shrugged, his teeth like fangs as he sneered, "might as well find out why."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to leave a review, all opinions are welcome if polite :)


End file.
